RETICENCIAS
by limog
Summary: O amor deles veio primeiro do que o amor de Edward e Bella, saibam como foi o crepusculo de Esme e Carlisle, através de Reticências...
1. Chapter 1

Reticências.

O tempo era o seu maior inimigo. Tão feroz e implacável quanto sua natureza imutável e sua consciência era a sua ruína, pois o condenava a solidão eterna. Mas algo, que ele jamais poderia imaginar aconteceria em sua forma de vida condenada. Algo tão forte e resistente quanto seu corpo duro. Capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se humano novamente, concedendo-lhe o calor, que a muito havia perdido...

1901

_Mamãe! – a voz fina estava cheia de medo e soou choramingosa. As mãozinhas seguravam com firmeza as flores de diversos tamanhos e cores, como se elas lhes pudessem transmitir segurança. Ela voltou a andar, passos curtos e temerosos. Um vento gelado balançou os fios claros dos seus cabelos. Seus olhos, de um tom claro, entre o verde e o mel olhavam para todos os lugares em desespero.

A menina tornou a gritar pelo nome da mãe e teve como única resposta o silvo do vento que agora estava mais forte. Seus pés pequenos a levavam cada vez mais longe. E sem ter realmente noção, ela entrava mais e mais na floresta densa. O cansaço já se anunciava em suas pernas curtas e seus lábios tremiam, pois o choro ameaçava escapar pelos seus olhos muito abertos. A pequena chegou perto de um tronco caído e encolheu-se. Com cuidado, ela tirou o fitilho que prendia seus cabelos o esticando no chão de terra, cheio de folhas e pequenos galhos. Depois, acomodou as flores colhidas sobre ele e deu um nó frouxo, fazendo a um pequeno buquê de flores. Com tristeza, ela encolheu-se ainda mais e abraçou seus joelhos. Ela sentia falta da mãe, desejava voltar para a casa e tomar uma caneca de leite quentinho com mel. Depois ela iria para o seu quarto e abraçada a sua boneca de pano, cantaria até adormecer. Sem perceber a boca pequena começou a entoar a canção de ninar e isto lhe trouxe um pouco de alento. A noite caiu lenta, enegrecendo os últimos raios do sol, fazendo com que um gemido sofrido escapasse da garganta da pequena Esme, junto com uma estrofe da canção. Ela abaixou sua cabeça a encostando nos joelhos e fechou seus olhos com força, pois ficou imaginando que se dormisse naquele instante, talvez quando acordasse já estivesse em sua cama quentinha.

Mas um som terrível a fez gritar assustada e o choro a muito contido veio forte. Agora, ela gemia de medo e se encolheu ainda mais, esquecendo-se completamente do pequeno buquê de flores. O som foi ouvido novamente. Esme não sabia dizer o nome para aquele barulho assustador, mas sabia que vinha de algo muito mal. Ela ergueu sua cabeça e teve ainda mais medo, pois a noite agora predominava diante de seus olhos cheios de lagrimas. Seu peito subia e descia cada vez mais rápido e ela chamou pela mãe uma terceira vez.

_Socorro mamãe!

Ela sentia que algo vinha e que era pesado e grande, se aproximava quebrando os gravetos secos e fazendo o chão a sua volta tremer. O medo que tomou conta de seu corpinho fora tamanho, sendo capaz de silenciar sua garganta. Seus olhos se projetaram com terror, pois ela vislumbrara o movimento de algo se erguendo, e o brilho de dentes brancos faiscaram diante de seus olhos. Mas fora o rosnado feroz, que soou acima de sua cabeça que a fez gritar assustada. Algo se moveu tão rápido que fez seus cabelos balançarem e se chocou com a forma grande do animal a sua frente. Esme engatinhou pelo chão até chegar a uma arvore e lá, ela abraçou o tronco o quanto seus bracinhos podiam alcançar e fechou seus olhos com força. Chorando muito, ela ouvia os sons assustadores de algo se rasgando para de repente, ouvir um gemido muito sofrido. Depois, o silêncio tomou conta sendo quebrado somente pelos soluços de sua garganta já dolorida. O corpo pequenino dela passou a tremer novamente, pois ela ouviu um galho se partindo perto e desesperada, tornou a gritar.

_Calma, esta tudo bem! – a voz era macia e reconfortante, trazia segurança suficiente para fazê-la abrir seus olhos e procurar pelo homem que estava parado muito perto.

Ele sorria.

_Oi pequena, você está bem? Está machucada?

O homem era muito alto, mas eram os olhos, que brilhavam muito, a chamarem a atenção da pequenina, pois ela nunca vira olhos como aqueles antes:_O monstro, ele vai me comer!

Com um sussurro ela falou o que sentia para o estranho, o fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

_Fique calma, não vou deixar nenhum monstro te machucar.

_Você promete?

_Mas é claro que eu prometo! - a voz do homem soava baixa e calorosa. Fazendo com que aos poucos ela se acalmasse. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, ficando a centímetros apenas.

_Então jura!

_Qual é o seu nome?

_Esme Anne Platt. – O homem riu baixinho da forma como a pequena falara seu nome completo, como se estivesse na escola.

_Então Srta. Esme Anne Platt, eu juro solenemente que não vou permitir que nada de mal lhe aconteça! – ela viu o homem erguendo sua mão enquanto jurava lhe proteger e sorriu. Aquele gesto fez os olhos do estranho brilharem intensamente.

_Você confia em mim agora, pequena Esme?

_Sim!

_Então, me dê a sua mão.

Ela sentia-se segura abraçada aquele tronco de arvore, mas não conseguiu refrear seus braços que se desgrudaram do tronco e estender a sua mão pequenina, que foi encoberta por dedos longos e gelados.

_Nossa que frio!

_Sim, a noite está muito fria!

_Você devia usar luvas!

_Acha mesmo, pequenina?

_Sim, vovó faz luvas de tricô para todos nós. Deveria pedir para a sua fazer um par, elas aqueceriam a sua mão.

O homem ergueu-se lentamente, trazendo a pequena Esme para próximo dele.:_Obrigado pela sugestão.

Sorrindo com encanto, a pequena Esme segurou a barra de seu vestido e curvou uma perna antes de dizer: _Disponha!.

O estranho homem deu um passo sendo acompanhado pelos pezinhos pequenos da menina.

_Agora, senhorita, vou levá-la para casa!

O rosto dela tornou-se sério, escondendo as covinhas perfeitas e o tom triste e baixo, ecoou muito alto nos ouvidos dele que se abaixou até a ela: _Mas eu não sei onde fica a minha casa, acho que me perdi na mata.

_Não se preocupe, eu vou achar a sua casa. Você consegue andar?

_Sim!

_Ótimo! Pequena Esme, você conhece alguma canção?

_Conheço sim, estava cantando uma antes do monstro... – a esta lembrança, ela olhou assustada para trás. E depois voltou-se para o estranho:_Cadê ele?

_Ele foi embora. Agora, que tal cantar para mim aquela canção enquanto caminhamos.

Esme sorriu feliz, e começou a cantar a sua musica de ninar. Ela se afastou com o estranho, deixando para trás suas flores amarradas no fitilho. Esme não saberia dizer quanto tempo andara, mas que já era a terceira vez que cantava a canção, mas nesta ultima, foi muito melhor, pois o homem a acompanhava nas estrofes. Ela parou de cantar no momento em que viu as luzes das tochas.

_Esme! – o grito soou forte e desesperado, era a sua mãe. Feliz que estava ela soltou a mão do estranho e correu de encontro às tochas acessas, diretamente para a voz que a chamava.

_Mamãe, estou aqui! – ela esquecera-se do estranho que deixara atrás de uma arvore, que acompanhava tudo com muita atenção, não se movendo um centímetro sequer, mesmo com a proximidade dos rosnados, que indicavam a vinda dos cães de caça. Ele esperou até o ultimo instante, pois desejava ver o reencontro da pequena com a mãe. Um sorriso triste surgiu na sua face no momento em que as duas se abraçaram.

_Esme, filha minha, santo Deus!

O cheiro canino estava muito forte agora. Ele impulsionou suas pernas e correu, deixando para trás a balburdia dos latidos que se misturavam as vozes dos humanos. Sua mente estava calma e seu coração gelado. Imagens da garotinha assustada no meio da mata apagavam-se lentamente de sua mente enquanto ele se afastava rapidamente.

_Adeus, pequena Esme!


	2. Chapter 2

Reticências.

Capitulo 2

_Desça daí! – olhos grandes e amarelos brilharam para ela, que estava embaixo da arvore com as mãos na cintura e, sem o menor interesse de mover-se, o felino protestou miando.

_Sr. Anderson, realmente gostaria de saber como conseguiu se meter nesta arvore se tem medo de altura? – ela deixara sua leitura ao ouvir o choro insistente de seu gatinho de estimação. Aquela semana fora a segunda vez que ele subira na mesma arvore. Da última, passara a quase toda noite se lamentando, o que obrigara o pai dela a sair no frio da madrugada para resgatar o felino. Ela suspirou profundamente, evidenciando sua insatisfação com Sr. Anderson.

_Veja a bela confusão em que nos meteu! Papai esta no campo, ele não pode tirá-lo daí e, francamente, tinha mesmo que ir para o galho mais alto? – ela não esperava de fato, que o gato lhe respondesse além de um novo miado e, lentamente, livrou-se de seus sapatos e meias, para depois, tirar seu casaquinho de lã. Um novo miado, mais longo e fino a fez erguer o rosto.

_Oras, poderia ter um pouco mais de paciência, não é mesmo? – Esme contornou o tronco da arvore e procurou pelo melhor lado para começar a subir. Ela apoiou um pé numa depressão do tronco e depois impulsionou seu corpo para cima e conseguiu com extrema facilidade segurar-se no primeiro galho. Sentindo firmeza, apoiou o segundo pé e com a outra mão se segurou em outro galho e assim passou a subir com cuidado a arvore alta e antiga do quintal de sua casa. Levou-se quase três minutos e ela olhou para baixo e constatou que estava em uma altura razoável.

_Sr. Anderson, estou chegando. – o gato ouviu o som da voz de sua dona e miou novamente. Ela estava as suas costas e logo chegaria até o galho em que ele se encontrava. Mas algo aconteceu que chamou a atenção do preguiçoso felino o fazendo pular do galho e cair com elegância no chão. Como se mais nada importasse, ele passou a lamber insistentemente uma de suas patinhas dianteiras.

_Mas que atrevimento! Sr. Anderson... – um barulho estranho, de algo se quebrando e depois um baque surdo no chão fez com que o gato desse um pulo de lado e corresse para a segurança do interior da casa. Levou-se alguns segundos até que um gemido baixo fosse ouvido, para depois um grito de dor, profundo e desesperado saísse dos lábios da jovem Esme.

A noite veio com o vento gelado, típico do outono. Os passos dele, lentos e seguros eram ouvidos através da calçada em um ritmo cadenciado. Ele se aproximou da porta do hospital e com elegância a abriu para em seguida entrar. O ar quente o recepcionou, seguido do sorriso tímido da jovem enfermeira parada no saguão principal.

_Bom noite, Dr. Cullen! – a enfermeira, Srta. Macphee, estava com uma bandeja de medicamentos na mão. Ele sorriu de leve e retribuiu o cumprimento. Este gesto deveria ser visto como simples e corriqueiro, mas resultou em um esfoguear nas faces brancas da jovem enfermeira que teve a um acesso de tremedeira e deixou cair no chão a bandeja de prata, causando um barulho que se propagou por todo o corredor do hospital que dava acesso aos quartos da enfermaria. Acostumado que estava, o jovem médico abaixou e recolheu a bandeja a entregando a moça que sentia seu coração querer fugir pela boca. Ela não sabia ao certo como proceder com o jovem doutor. Passara toda a tarde daquele dia planejando as palavras certas e o momento exato a oferecer seus lábios. Mas diante dos olhos claros e gentis, ela esquecera-se de tudo, até mesmo de como respirar.

O jovem Dr. Cullen não poderia, jamais, acusar a pobre enfermeira de alguma coisa, visto que ela era somente uma vitima do acaso. Acaso sim, pois se Carlisle Cullen não tivesse salvo a vida do Elton Smith, que quase se afogara na represa da cidade, ele não teria ido até o hospital. Teria seguido com passagem livre pela cidade de Columbus em direção ao centro do país. Mas o inusitado se fez presente na vida do reservado médico. Ele, Carlisle, nunca acreditou em destino, mas julgava que a vida tinha seu começo e seu fim. Para uns, a poeira eterna, para ele, por enquanto, o dia eterno e a noite sem fim. E foi sem receios que ele aceitou o convite do velho médico do hospital a substituí-lo por um curto período de tempo. Por motivos que ele jamais poderia revelar, impôs sua única condição, de prestar seus serviços à noite somente.

_Dr. Cullen! – a voz que soou logo atrás dele não o surpreendeu, pois ele ouvira os passos suaves de Sóror Raphaela, austera e de poucas palavras, ela fora reticente quanto limitar o atendimento do jovem médico somente à noite. Mas, fora convencida com uma eloqüência constrangedora sobre o fato da cidade ser calma e o hospital ter registro somente dos surtos que vinham com a mudança de estações. O que de fato não era um problema e, o Dr. Milton dera garantias de que estaria de volta no curto período de dois meses.

_Boa Noite, Sóror Raphaela! – o fato era que a religiosa havia mudado de idéia por completo e todas as noites ela rezava pela volta do bom Dr. Milton. Sóror Raphaela passou a pedir também, em suas orações, pela alma das enfermeiras e freiras que trabalhavam naquele hospital. Ela dizia que o pecado estava à solta na cidade e creditava ao jovem médico este infortúnio.

_Boa Noite doutor! Preciso que o senhor venha imediatamente até a enfermaria 5. Temos uma fratura de fêmur.

_Exposta?

_Não! Mas devo alertá-lo de que se trata de uma jovem senhorita... – Carlisle sentiu no modo soturno com que falara Sóror Raphaela toda a implicância daquele caso.

_É claro que poderei contar com seu auxilio neste caso! Vá na frente por favor, vou até a minha sala deixar a maleta e vestir o jaleco. – que Sóror Raphaela não tinha do que acusar o jovem doutor, que sempre fora cordado e profissional em suas atitudes. Mas que ele era diferente dos outros homens e causava a um frenesi constrangedor com todas as mulheres que tinha algum contato, indiferente da idade ou estado civil, era o problema. Ela também pedia pela alma do jovem, pois que ele não tinha culpa de haver nascido assim! Enquanto ela caminhava até o quarto 5, de onde se podia ouvir o choro baixo da jovem Esme Platt a sofrer com a fratura interna, ela passou pelos outros leitos e seu semblante fechara-se. O leito 3 era ocupado pela Sra. Moliere, que não estava preocupada em portar-se como uma doente e, enfeitava as faces sem qualquer pudor. Sóror tentara ao longo da tarde lhe ministrar um xarope para a fingida crise de tosse da Sra. Moliere, onde fora repelida de todas as formas possíveis.

_O dia em que a senhora for médica, espero estar enterrada a sete palmos!

_Esta com a voz bem firme para quem se diz vitima de uma crise de tosse! - A Sra. Moliere, com excesso de cinismo, colocara sua mão sobre a boca e voltara a tossir escandalosamente.:_O que sabe, além de tua reza? Vá! Se deseja me fazer algum bem, peça a Deus que tenha misericórdia de mim, que acho que ainda morro com esta tosse!

_Somente o altíssimo sabe o dia de nossa morte!

_Então que ei de definhar até lá de tanto tossir! Preciso urgentemente do Dr. Cullen, já o mandou chamar...?

Sóror Raphaela meteu a mão no bolso de sua roupa abaixando a sua cabeça, ela sabia exatamente quantas vezes deveria rezar com seu rosário. Entrando no leito 5, lá estava a jovem Platt, tão branca quantos os lençóis a tremer de dor.

_Santa madre, eu temo pela minha filha, onde está o médico? – o desespero na voz do Sr. Platt não comoveu a austera religiosa, ela concentrou de forma intensa seus olhos na face da jovem Esme antes de falar.

_O Dr. Cullen logo virá! – ao termino destas palavras, eles ouviram os passos no corredor. Três pares de olhos voltaram-se ansiosos para a porta. Apenas Sóror mantinha seus olhos fixos na jovem machucada, que arregalou e muito aos seus olhos no momento que a figura do jovem médico apareceu na soleira. Esme abriu seus lábios, não por que fosse gemer de dor, mas por não conseguir evitar de suspirar em meio a sua dor física.

_Você é o médico? – a incredulidade estava marcante na voz do Sr. Platt.

_Sim, eu sou o doutor Cullen. – ele caminhou reto até o leito, seus olhos estavam fixos na perna que já se encontrava exposta até a altura da anca. Rapidamente ele tirou um par de luvas de borracha do bolso do seu jaleco branco as vestindo.

_Mas você é muito novo! Onde está o doutor Milton? – Oliver Platt olhou intrigado para a figura sombria de Sóror Raphaela que estava posicionada ao lado de Esme e lhe suspendia de forma contrita a vestimenta.

_O Dr. Milton teve que se ausentar por motivos pessoais. O está fazendo a gentileza de cobrir esta ausência, pois não tivemos tempo de recrutar a um médico mais experiente de outra cidade.

Ainda desconfiado, Oliver Platt esqueceu-se por completo do estado de sua filha e passou a sabatinar o jovem doutor. Os olhos experientes do fazendeiro mostravam a imagem de um homem jovem e extremamente atraente, vestindo um jaleco branco. Mas sua mente lhe dizia que o homem a sua frente, que mesmo demonstrando intensa concentração, mais se associava a um artista de revista e palco, do que a um médico.

_Quando você se formou? Qual é a sua experiência?

O Dr. Cullen já estava acostumado a este tipo de reação por parte de seus pacientes e familiares. Mas ele finalmente teve que olhar para o rosto da jovem Esme. O momento que tanto temia havia chegado, visto que ela não fizera alarde quando ele entrara pela porta, o que, ele julgou ser efeito do choque somente. Mas agora que ele teria que olhar em sua face, seus receios, que o acompanharam por todo o corredor, antes de adentrar a enfermaria, voltaram com impressionante força.

Será que ela se lembraria dele?

Olá, queridos leitores (as), estou agradavelmente surpresa com a quantidade de leitores que acompanham esta fic neste site. Ficarei ainda mais feliz se puder ler alguns reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Reticências

Capitulo 3

Os papeis de registros estavam dispostos sobre a mesa por ordem de chegada. O nome da Sra. Moliere saltou aos seus olhos e ele ignorou a ficha dela se atentando para a ficha da jovem que chegara meia hora antes dele.

_Será possível? – ele leu novamente o nome da paciente: Esme Ann Platt, idade, 16 anos, pai Oliver Platt, mãe, Heleonor Marie Platt..

Sua mente aguçada o levou até a floresta escura aos arredores de Columbus. O levou até dez anos no tempo, quando de passagem pela cidade, pela primeira vez, ele salvara uma pequena criança de ser atacada por um urso. Voltando a colocar o papel sobre a mesa, se encaminhou até o seu armário o abrindo, de lá pegou o jaleco branco com seu nome bordado sobre o bolso em azul, Dr. Cullen. Antes de sair, Carlisle ainda olhou no espelho e lamentou que tivesse se nutrido na noite passada, pois julgou que a cor dos olhos poderia salvá-lo hoje. Ele se dirigiu pelo corredor, os gemidos que saiam baixos da boca da pequena Esme agora lhe eram, tão familiares quanto ele mesmo. O aroma dela mudara sutilmente, indicando que crescera e o coração batia acelerado, apenas um reflexo do trauma pelo qual o corpo passava. Mas foi o acelerar de outro coração que lhe chamou a atenção naquele momento.

_Dr. Cullen! – a Sra. Molieri o chamou em desespero, ele fingiu não ouvir e apressou aos seus passos parando na soleira da porta do quarto 5. Um resquício de esperança pairou em sua mente, talvez ela não se lembrasse dele, talvez o trauma daquela noite, na floresta, tivesse ficado escondido em seu subconsciente. A mente humana era fraca, muito suscetível a dor. Ao longo dos anos ele vira casos em que o paciente esquecia-se de eventos tristes em sua vida como forma de defesa psiquica. Ele tomou do ar lentamente, um gesto humano para tentar aplacar a aflição e entrou no quarto sem olhar no rosto da jovem mulher. Os cheiros eram muitos, mas o dela era o mais penetrante. Com calma ele se apresentou ao surpreso Sr. Platt enquanto colocava o par de luvas.

Eram tantos os detalhes.

A borracha não iria impedir dela sentir o frio, então o contato deveria ser o mínimo possível. Sua audição e seus olhos os guiariam. A perna apresentava a cor arroxeada típica do trauma sofrido, o comparativo visual lhe dizia o que ele já saiba, mas, faltava tocar para ter a certeza dos danos. E, em meio a chuva de perguntas do surpreso Sr. Platt, ele era observado por ela e já se preparava para o inevitável. Sua mente lhe apresentava as alternativas mais viáveis e em meio a tantos, ele se concentrou nas batidas de um coração em especial, que vinham em um ritmo acelerado, diferente dos demais. Ele ergueu seu rosto para enfrentar o seu destino.

__"...Disponha!"...-_ assim que firmou finalmente seus olhos nela, foi inevitável não lembrar-se daquela noite na floresta, da voz infantil e doce, do sorriso encantador que era enfeitado de covinhas pequenas. Agora, ele se deparava com os olhos que combinavam nas íris uma mistura perfeita do mel com o verde dando o toque de delicadeza na tez clara. Olhos redondos e cobertos de surpresa. O coração dela falhou em uma batida, depois voltou em um ritmo calmo.

Sim, ela o reconhecera! O deixando estranhamente agitado...

Como remontar a sensação de sentir-se vitima do destino?

Ele esperou pelo primeiro alarde e viu com enorme expectativa os lábios dela se desgrudarem para somente, soltar a uma lufada de ar quente. Suspirando, Carlisle tomou para si daquele ar doce, para depois falar, procurando transmitir calma:

_Senhorita... – o coração dela retumbou com mais força –...Terei que examiná-la para sentir a extensão dos danos internos. Talvez, lhe cause algum desconforto... – ele aguardou por um instante atento ao mínimo sinal de que Esme fosse gritar, mas surpreendeu-se, pois dos lábios bem desenhados saíram apenas um pequeno sorriso.

_Tentarei não me demorar...- Eles ficaram por algum tempo a olharem-se intensamente. Por precaução, Carlisle desviou seus olhos e concentrou-se na perna ferida. O coração de Esme deu um pulo indicando seu descompasso no momento em que a voz de seu pai voltou a atacar o jovem médico com suas perguntas incrédulas. Ela abriu ainda um pouco mais a boca, inalando do ar gelado e sentindo em sua língua um sabor diferente, mas, que lhe era familiar.

_Mas, deve me dizer de imediato se alguma dor mais intensa sentir...

Milagrosamente a boca do Sr. Platt fechara-se, ele acompanhava com seus olhos e ouvidos o que o jovem médico dizia. Um soluço escapou da garganta de sua esposa:_Quieta mulher, o médico esta falando!

_Gostaria que se deitasse agora.

Assim ela o fez, com o auxilio da freira que a tudo via com máxima atenção. Ele tocou primeiro a rotula do joelho que tinha em seu desenho algo de torto, para depois subir devagar e enquanto o fazia, aprofundava seus dedos na carne macia e quente. Assim que chegou na coxa bem formada ele colocou a outra mão e olhou para o rosto de Esme que estava estranhamente sereno.

_Aqui, se aperto, lhe dói?

_Sim! – finalmente Carlisle pode ouvi-la falar novamente. A voz era baixa e doce. Ornava com perfeição com a bela face.

_E deste lado...?

_Não tanto! – suave e delicada.

Era o bastante para a conclusão de sua análise. Ele se afastou com elegância e agilidade e tomou da prancheta a anotar suas conclusões.

_Vamos ministrar de imediato algo para a dor e a febre. Devo pedir que os pais por agora saiam. Enfermeira, talvez seja melhor o auxilio de uma colega. Tragam faixas, ataduras e estacas.

Com rapidez, Carlisle prescreveu suas instruções:_Aqui, nesta folha esta a medida exata das estacas, temos que imobilizá-la imediatamente. Assim que tudo estiver pronto mandem me chamar, estarei em minha sala.

Ele saiu sem esperar por alguma resposta. Enquanto se afastava pensava em suas opções de fuga imediata. Mas algo, completamente inusitado, o fez parar no meio do corredor, uma canção de ninar que Esme passou a cantarolar. Ela era surpreendente, ele não tinha como negar a este fato.

_Dr. Cullen! Espero que já tenha cuidado da menina dos Platt. Veja, que aqui estou bem antes deles chegarem, mas como sou uma dama, concordei que desse atendimento primeiro, mesmo fora de ordem, a menina. Mas agora, gostaria de ter a sua atenção, devidamente...

_Sra. Molieri! – ele indicou com a mão para que a falante Agda Molieri voltasse ao seu leito. Depois tomou de seu estetoscópio e se aproximou da esfogueada senhora, que sem haver algum pedido, já abria com rapidez os primeiros botões de seu vestido, a revelar a pele com sardas do colo branco e parte das taças dos seios.

_Como à senhora se sente?

_Oh...Dr. Cullen! – as faces tingiam-se com rapidez de vermelho, com o sangue a fluir, tão rápido nas veias – é tão jovem, julgo que tenhamos a mesma idade! Veja que este "_senhora_" me rende anos os quais não tenho, quanta injustiça, não é mesmo?

Agda passou a mexer nervosa em seus cabelos negros enquanto passava a outra mão sugestivamente pela extensão de seu corpo trêmulo. Sentada na cama, ela abriu suas pernas a revelar boa parte das coxas bem formadas e olhou intensamente para a face pálida e fria do belo médico parado a sua frente. A palma de sua mão coçava, sua mente se agitava com pensamentos que iam desde puxar o jovem pela lapela do jaleco e acomodá-lo no vão de suas pernas tão receptivas, ou o mais coerente, levantar-se e fechar a porta do quarto...

_Tenho que seguir ao decoro profissional, mas a educação não me permite contrariá-la. Agora vi em sua ficha que deu entrada com acesso de tosse, como está a falar tão eloquentemente, acredito que já estejas melhor, sendo assim, lhe darei alta.

A fria impessoalidade de Carlisle Cullen servia somente de incentivo para o desespero dela: _Tenha piedade de mim! Que sinto que meu coração sairá pela minha boca a qualquer instante!

Ciente de seus dotes físicos, Agda inclinou seu busto para frente. Sempre obtivera bons resultados com o sexo oposto, ao fazer este gesto. Mas seus olhos viram com decepção que o jovem médico não demonstrara qualquer reação à ela, que passou a tossir insistentemente na vã esperança de sentir os dedos dele a inspecioná-la.

_Que minhas faces queimam, algo me vai mal, não o vê? – ela passou a agitar-se com as mãos, em puro teatro, que mal engendrado, serviu apenas para que o médico guardasse no bolso o seu aparelho e se afastasse dela com rapidez.

Carlisle via uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta anos, com plena saúde e energia. Sim o coração estava disparado, mas não por motivos de saúde. Ele tinha toda a certeza que assim que se afastasse da senhora, a pulsação dela iria se regularizar.

_Pedirei a uma das enfermeiras que lhe ministrem uma dose de um eficiente xarope, composto por mel e hortelã, que irá lhe aliviar a crise de tosse.

_Mas o senhor nem tocou-me o corpo! – a indignação ainda assim, não era maior do que o desespero de causa, que a consumia feito brasa.

Alto e bem formado, Carlisle virou-se na intenção de se retirar. Os olhos febris de Agda esquadrinharam o corpo másculo, nos mínimos detalhes e a mente dela ficou a imaginar a compostura dos músculos dos braços e das coxas firmes e delgadas que se sobressaiam no formato das roupas sérias.

_Sua aparência é muito boa! Solicito que beba muita água também. Com licença, vou ter com a enfermeira.

Ele saiu rápido do quarto, ainda ouviu o protesto da senhora Molieri, mas sua atenção estava voltada por completo para o leito do quarto 5, com a pequena Esme que cantava lindamente. Já em seu consultório, ele tomou uma decisão que julgou ser sábia, partiria de imediato. Aproveitaria aquela brecha. Sua mente trabalhava rapidamente, conjecturando as possibilidades. Mesmo que a jovem não tivesse se calado e algo dissesse ao seu respeito? A isto ele poderia culpar a febre e a dor, mas e depois?

Carlisle arrumou suas coisas, deixou prescrito o tratamento a jovem e um recado sobre atender a um doente e partiu. As instruções dadas sobre a imobilização de Esme seriam seguidas a risca pela eficiente sóror Raphaela. A noite já ia alta e ele se apressou-se. Assim que chegou na pensão, arrumou seus poucos pertences e deixou a paga do mês na recepção. Ele passaria a noite na floresta, esperaria todo o dia até a próxima noite e assim viajaria na segurança da lua.

E para a jovem Esme, o tempo passou de horas para dias, de dias para semanas sucessivamente. Ela por todo este tempo guardou consigo aquele momento. Quando se via só, reclusa em seu quarto, ela tocava sua perna e fechava seus olhos para sonhar com seu lindo anjo da guarda. Nada mais lhe proporcionava a mesma emoção. Tudo o mais lhe era insipio, menos o gelo da neve, que não se poderia igualar ao gelo dos dedos longos e delicados, mas que permitia a ela sonhar...

Seus pais se entristeciam com o passar do tempo. Já em idade de se casar sua filha parecia não se interessar pelos jovens da comunidade. Eles viam que as amigas de Esme ao passar do tempo ficavam escassas. Pois se casavam e somente sua filha não se esforçava por arranjar a um bom partido. O Sr. Platt preocupado com aquela questão tomou a decisão ao seu modo e fez o arranjo, como nos tempos antigos, para horror de sua esposa.

_O jovem é de boa família. Não é rico, eles terão que trabalhar muito. Veja ela não ficara longe de nós, o filho dos Evensons tem casa aos arredores. Ela poderá lecionar na cidade e tudo fica acertado, mulher.

Charles Evenson era um homem simples, do campo. Ele tinha vinte e três anos, um bom porte físico, típico do homem fazendeiro. Sentindo-se na obrigação de agradar aos pais, Esme passou a aceitar a corte do Sr. Evenson e ao término de três meses, no final do ano de 1916 ela saiu da pequena igreja de Columbus como a Sra. Evenson. Cordada e bem educada, ela se esforçou por ser uma boa esposa. Em retribuição, ela tinha um marido jovem e trabalhador e uma boa casa.

Seus anseios foram por completo esquecidos, sendo relegados somente em seu subconsciente que se libertava a noite em sua cama, a sonhar com o jovem alto e loiro, de gestos gentis e olhar doce. Eram seus momentos de paz e alegria, pois sua vida aos poucos se transformava. Alheia a guerra que assolava o mundo, Esme em um dia de sol quente, sentada na varanda de sua casa a debulhar o milho, foi surpreendida com a notícia de que Charles partiria.

_Tem mesmo que ir, Charles?

_Não vou por gosto, fui convocado!

Do outro lado do país, com olhos tristes ele lia as noticias preocupantes sobre a guerra que assolava o mundo no jornal, o ano era 1918. Durante algum tempo Carlisle havia conseguido enganar as autoridades, forjando identidades falsas e mudando-se constantemente, após passar um período de quase cinco anos no Alasca. Junto a conhecidas de longa data.

A família Denali, era composta por três irmãs e dois agregados. Não fora assim no principio. Ele estava lá, quando foram julgadas por seus atos. Carlisle relembrou o horror daquele dia. Quando serviu de testemunha no dia do extermínio de Sasha e Vasilii. Após aquele dia, ele afastara-se completamente da corte suprema, tornando-se um nômade. Mas, por períodos de tempo, permitia-se visitar as jovens, que adotaram um modo de vida questionável para ele, mas interessante em certo aspecto.

_"_Deveria experimentar, meu amigo! Saciamos a duas necessidades ao mesmo tempo..."_– Carlisle lembrou-se da voz suave de Tânia, que tentou lhe convencer a adotar aquele meio de nutrição.

__"Tania, existe muito mais a aprender com eles além de lhes sugar a essência."_

__"Aprender? Nada, até os dias de hoje absorvi deles, a não ser o nectar de suas vidas..."_

_"_Nem mesmo a arte de amar?"_ – a pergunta era dúbia e Carlisle viu o sorriso formar-se na bela face de Tânia. Mas como resposta recebera que eles eram muito frágeis, que não a completavam satisfatoriamente.

__"E você, meu amigo, encontrou alguma humana que o fizesse esquecer-se de seu passado triste? Que lhe rendesse a vontade de abandonar esta vida de solidão?"_

Ele ficara em pura contemplação por um longo tempo.

__"Oras, diga-nos quem é a criança humana, capaz de causar-lhe a este silêncio. A curiosidade me consome, bem sabe que poucas coisas conseguem me fazer sentir assim!"_

__"Não é nada."_

__"Nada é o nome dela? Vai lhe conceder a eternidade?"_

__"Jamais infligiria esta condição a um deles!"_

__"Carlisle, é muito triste viver sozinho! Eu tenho as minhas irmãs, poderia ter você também, mas vejo que não se encantou por mim..."_

Ele riu daquele gracejo_.:_"Você também não se encantou por mim."_

__"Mas seriamos estupendos juntos!"_

__"Tânia, não temos a sintonia. Mas tenho algo a lhes oferecer, um novo conceito de vida."_

Ele levou certo tempo, mas conseguiu mencionar com sucesso os benefícios de sua nutrição diferenciada, ao cabo que surtiu efeito e quando ele as deixou, elas já passaram a fazer parte de algo em sua vida, um laço estreito de algo em comum.

Atualmente na grande cidade de Chicago, Carlisle era conhecido como Peter Masterson e atuava no hospital geral da cidade. Havia conseguido o turno da noite devido a grave epidemia que assolava com a cidade, levando vários a morte. A noite não havia médicos o suficiente, pois muitos partiram para servir na guerra. Ele deixou o jornal sobre a pequena mesa do quarto que ocupava a pouco mais de um ano e tomou de sua valise. Era o inicio de mais uma noite que para ele não tinha fim. Com passos rápidos, mas contidos, Carlisle chegou ao seu destino. O cheiro da morte era pungente. Assim que ele tomou seu lugar no turno da noite, foi direto para os leitos dos seus enfermos. Com tristeza, leu a palavra óbito na ficha de Edward Masen. Ele morrera naquele dia por volta das nove horas da manhã, assim como tantos outros. Mas o senhor Masen era especial, não por ele em si, que já dera entrada no hospital sem qualquer chance de recuperação, assim como o filho. Mas Carlisle sentia-se tocado naquele caso, daquela família em especial, por ela, a mãe, Elizabeth Masen.

Olá!

Estou feliz pela quantidade de leitores e ficarei ainda mais se receber alguns reviews.

Esta fic é postada em outro site (Nyah), estou avisando para que não exista questionamentos sobre plagio.

Bjus


	4. Chapter 4

Reticências

Capitulo 4

Ele já havia lhe dado alta a algumas semanas. Lamentavelmente, Carlisle já sabia que a Sra. Masen seria a única de sua família a conseguir escapar com vida daquela epidemia. Mas ela mostrara-se reticente em deixar o hospital sem o filho e o marido. E se desvelou por dias seguidos a cuidar de sua família, principalmente, do jovem rapaz. Era um amor puro, laços de família, algo que Carlisle a muito enterrara e, ver Elizabeth doar-se pelo filho e o marido, sem importar-se com ela mesma, o levou a lembrar-se de pensamentos a muito esquecidos. De uma época em que ele fora outro. Pensamentos de sua esposa, que morrera pobre e só, abandonada com um filho pequeno em Londres.

Por muito tempo ele se amaldiçoou, procurando por misericórdia em suas inúmeras tentativas de dar fim a sua existência. Mas sua nova condição cruelmente o tornou forte, o privando da redenção de morrer. O aprisionando naquela forma eternamente. Em busca de fuga ele encontrara da forma mais estranha um meio para seguir em frente, mas o deveria fazer longe de todos que tiveram algum significado em sua vida passada. Ele fora condenado, não precisava estender esta dor a mais ninguém. E acompanhar a força daquela mulher frágil, que lutava pelo marido e o filho, mexera com a força de sua estrutura. Então, ele tomara a decisão impensada, amaldiçoada e encarcerada dentro de seu ser. A decisão de trazer outra alma para aquele mundo sem dia, que se iniciava sempre à hora do crepúsculo.

Ela ardia em febre, sua energia se esvaia lentamente. Ele agradeceu por estar ao seu lado naqueles momentos finais. Era uma daquelas raras oportunidades de se estar perto de alguém especial. Tomando entre as suas a mão mole e quase sem vida de Elizabeth, ele surpreendeu-se que ela ainda tivesse um momento de lucidez em meio à passagem para o outro lado.

_Não me leve...

Sem preocupar-se com os cuidados rotineiros, Carlisle tocou a tez gelada dela e depois olhou com atenção para a pupila que perdia aos poucos o brilho da vida.

_Acalma-se, logo passará.

Um aperto, leve, quase imperceptível foi dado em uma de suas mãos, ela ainda tinha energia vital.

_Eu não posso...tenho que ficar.

_Você tem que descansar Elizabeth, fique calma.

_Quem vai olhar por ele? – Carlisle soube no mesmo instante que ela se referia ao filho e pensou que o rapaz quando dera entrada no hospital, ele, Carlisle, não dera mais do que dois dias. Por um segundo ele conjecturou que o amor e desvelo daquela mãe foram o suficiente para prolongar a vida do filho e com tristeza pensou ter sido um esforço inútil, fadado a um triste fim.

_Eu vivi, Deus me abençoou com um bom casamento, com um filho maravilhoso.

Carlisle desistira de fazê-la parar de falar.

_É injusto que ele morra tão jovem...não deixe.

Carlisle puxou o lençol a cobrir-la até a altura do peito, mas sentiu a mão dela a lhe segurar, com uma firmeza surpreendente na lapela do jaleco.

_Você pode salva-lo...Não o deixe morrer!

_Elizabeth, me ouça, eu fiz tudo o que podia!

_Eu estou morrendo, sinto o frio nos meus pés...

_Vou buscar um cobertor para você.

_Eu não tenho mais esperanças, mas você pode salvar Edward...

_Eu...

_Você pode sim! É só o que eu te peço.

A voz não completou o pedido e a luz se apagou nos olhos verdes dela.

Carlisle levantou-se lentamente e caminhou para fora da enfermaria se dirigindo até o seu consultório com as palavras de Elizabeth a soarem vivas em sua cabeça.

__..."É injusto que ele morra tão jovem...não deixe"..._

Nestes séculos de existência, ele vira a muitas coisas injustas e não havia reticências suficientes para descrevê-las ou justificá-las, pois não havia continuação, apenas o fim. Indignado, Calisle ergueu-se e correu pelos corredores do hospital, entrando feito a uma lufada de vento na enfermaria onde o jovem respirava seus últimos momentos de vida. Ele olhou para a face pálida e magra, os cabelos com um brilho opaco, mas que traziam a mesma cor incomum da mãe, bronze. Carlisle tocou de leve no rosto já gelado e ouviu as batidas lentas do coração jovem, que morria lentamente.

Então, ele se revoltou com o destino que a muito deixara de acreditar! Pois que matava o amor que Elizabeth lutara até o fim para manter vivo. Ele virou-se para a enfermeira que ministrava medicamentos em alguns enfermos e a mandou ir até o leito que ele deixar a quase cinco minutos. Impaciente, ele ouviu os passos arrastados da mulher que seguiu a cumprir as suas ordens, mesmo reclamando, pois não era a vez dela levar os mortos para o necrotério. Assim que ela se afastou o suficiente, ele voltou-se para o jovem e sem titubear mordeu-lhe o pescoço.

O gosto repudiado por mais de dois séculos invadiu a sua boca, que vinha com toda a sua potência carregado de ferro e zinco e trazendo também o gosto do medicamento. Seus ouvidos estavam sintonizados na corrente poderosa que passava nas veias e que vinha quente e saborosa a inundar a sua lingua. Era indescritível prazeroso, era maldito! Lembrando-se de tudo por que ele lutara em todos aqueles anos, ele se impulsionou para longe da garganta lascerada, para em seguida correr para longe do corpo quase sem vida da criança. Carlisle encostou-se na parede e fechou seus punhos em busca do autocontrole, em busca dele mesmo. A voz da enfermeira, outra, o tirou de sua luta interna o obrigando a olhar para o outro lado, em uma tentativa atroz de esconder daquela mulher inoportuna a sua verdadeira face.

_Doutor, o rapaz Masen, morreu?

Ele preferiu balançar a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, com receio de não conseguir conter o rosnado que trovoava dentro de seu peito, que rebelde clamava por mais...

_Que pena, tão jovem...!

Carlisle havia cessado de respirar a quase dois minutos. Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo mais iria suportar a presença da enfermeira, seus sentidos voltaram-se para o retumbar tranqüilo do coração forte dela, a bombear o néctar da vida pelas veias. Ele podia ouvir o fluido correr por todo o corpo magro da mulher. Sua boca salivou, sentindo a remanescencia de Edward a diluir-se dentro dele, lhe concedendo força, atiçando sua sede mais e mais...

Mas, feito a uma providência divina, a enfermeira manifestou que iria até o andar de baixo trocar os lençóis e depois voltaria para levar o corpo para o necrotério, seria cremado como os outros.

Ela fora salva e ele também.

Carlisle acompanhou os passos lentos da enfermeira até que ela virasse o corredor, ele entrou novamente no quarto e tomou em seus braços o corpo de Edward e saiu daquela enfermaria para entrar na primeira sala vazia com janela, de lá, Carlisle ganhou o noturno da madrugada. Já Edward começava a manifestar os efeitos de sua passagem para a eternidade. Carlisle pensava rápido como iria proceder, pois nada planejara. A cidade dormia, por sorte se houvesse alguém acordado aquelas horas da madrugada e ouvisse os gritos da criança, não saberia e provavelmente deixaria a cargo do sobrenatural.

A velha mina, abandonada a quase trinta anos, um lugar perfeito!

Ele atravessou parte da mata local e dominou seus instintos que pediam para ele caçar. Chegar até a mina de carvão foi rápido. Carlisle embrenhou-se na parte barrada, considerada perigosa para os homens e foi ainda mais além, até um ponto onde não mais conseguia andar em pé. Satisfeito por hora, ele depositou o corpo frio de Edward no chão. O escuro não atrapalhava a sua visão e ele viu o rapaz agonizando. O processo seria lento, três dias a julgar pelo estado enfermo que o corpo apresentara antes da transformação. Encostando na parede de terra da caverna ele esperou. Seus dedos ficaram-se no chão, sua mente traiçoeira lhe dizia que fora um erro, pois ferira seus princípios tão arraigados. Edward travava a batalha da transformação e Carlisle a batalha dos princípios.

Ele voltou no tempo, a reviver lembranças esquecidas dele correndo pelos becos escuros de Londres, a caça dos seres das trevas. Um esgar debochado escapou de seus lábios. Sua mente foi assaltada pela imagem do vampiro famigerado, envoltos em trapos que lhe sugou a essência da vida para depois deixá-lo caído no beco, enquanto dava cabo de dois outros companheiros. Felizmente ou não, ele sobrevivera aquele ataque. Se rastejando pelos becos imundos, escondeu-se entre os dejetos da cidade e ardeu no fogo da transformação. Seus olhos abriram-se para contemplar a criança que gritava, chorava, implorava pelo fim de sua agonia que apenas estava começando.

Ele ainda poderia fazer alguma coisa. Seria rápido arrancar a cabeça e depois fugir. Mas a imagem da mãe a lhe implorar serviu de barreira para os seus medos. O desespero passou a tomar conta de seu corpo, ele, Carlisle, buscara por aquela condição quando realizara a empreitada em nome da igreja, em honra a seu pai. Mas e Edward? O que ele pensaria quando acordasse para a nova existência?

Diante desta questão, Carlisle percebeu que se deixara levar pelo sentimentalismo. Ele sentia-se velho e só. Sem ter com quem partilhar suas descobertas, seus medos, sim, ele tinha medo! Olhando para o corpo imóvel de Edward, que gritava somente, ele percebeu algo infindavelmente maravilhoso, ele podia sentir-se como um humano. Sua mente trabalhada e técnica ampliou-se ante aquela nova possibilidade. Algo de humano dentro dele se manifestava latente durante todos aqueles anos, pedindo uma chance em meio a força bestial de sua natureza.

Maravilhado, Carlisle se permitiu sonhar novamente!

Agradecendo intimamente a Elizabeth Masen, que em seus últimos instantes de vida, lhe dera o seu maior tesouro, seu filho. E a partir daquele instante, Carlisle sentiu-se dominado por aquele amor, fraterno e único. Ele se aproximou do corpo do jovem em agonia e passou a olhá-lo com expectativa, acompanhando as mudanças mínimas, ouvindo o retumbar fraco do coração que se despedia lentamente.

A dor de Edward era insondável. Ele podia ouvir sua voz clamando pela morte, pois ansiava que neste estado ele nada sentiria. Seu corpo queimava por dentro e sua mente explodia em imagens e sons.

_**_Deus tenha piedade, me leve logo!**_

Em meio a sua agonia ele viu o rosto pálido do homem que lhe dizia palavras estranhas. Depois, ele viu a mãe, enferma e chamou por ela_**:_Mamãe, não me deixe!**_

Um carrossel de imagens tomou conta de seu ser e por um instante, Edward pode esquecer de sua dor. Ele foi levado no tempo e no espaço para lugares que jamais vira em sua vida. Ouvi pessoas estranhas falando em línguas estranhas e, em cada imagem estava o homem loiro e pálido. Como a ter pena de sua situação, as imagens voltaram lentamente em ordem cronológica. Lá estava o mesmo homem, jovem, com roupas estranhas, da época vitoriana. Ele sorria, tinha em seus braços uma pequena criança e ao seu lado uma mulher. Depois ele viu o homem gritando no meio da sujeira, ele pedia pela morte. As imagens se sucederem-se rapidamente, mas, ele conseguia acompanhá-las como se estivesse lá, vivendo cada momento. Ele gritou, não pela dor que assolava seu corpo, mas no momento em que viu o estranho jogando-se de um penhasco. Esta imagem veio após ele ter amarrado uma corda no pescoço e tentado se enforcar. Eram coisas terríveis de se ver, Edward não entendia como alguém poderia buscar a morte de tantas formas e mesmo assim ser repudiado por ela. Ele descobriu que o estranho era diferente, era forte, resistente. Mas ainda não entendia sua conexão com ele. Edward acompanhou as descobertas daquele homem, da forma muito peculiar como ele se _**alimentava**_, de animais, desde ratos até ursos.

Ele o viu em uma floresta a noite, atirando-se com ferocidade na fera que em pé, estava preparada para atacar uma pequena criança, uma menina, Esme. Aquele nome era constantemente mencionado nas imagens, a menina virara uma jovem muito bonita. Ela olhou para o estranho e percebeu a diferença de seu corpo, ela cantara para ele. Depois sons estranhos e finalmente o hospital, sua mãe e ele mesmo, a morrer.

_**_Estou morto!**_

Morto não pode sentir dor, pode? E sede? Edward sentia-se arder de sede, era tão forte que passava a suplantar a dor de seu corpo, passava a dominá-lo. Ele apurou seus sentidos e capturou o cheiro de terra, carvão e um cheiro suave, de uma planta que ele não se lembrava, mas que lhe era muito familiar. Um toque em seu braço, o fez ter certeza de que não morrera, que vivia. Agonia, ele se esforçou para abrir aos seus olhos.

_**_"Falta pouco agora!"**_

Alguém falou. Era o estranho.

Seu coração bateu acelerado repentinamente e, isto atraiu seu atenção por completo. Edward nunca ouvira seu coração bater daquele modo, tão intenso!

Depois, o silencio... e ele abriu seus olhos.


	5. Chapter 5

Reticências

Capitulo 5

A alvorada daquele dia estava cinzenta. Fatos distintos entre si ocorriam ao mesmo tempo. Na varanda de uma casa humilde, a bela mulher abraçava o marido, que fardado, seguia para um destino incerto sem saber se voltaria a vê-la e, como voltaria. O vento gelado fez os cabelos claros de Esme esvoaçarem junto com o vestido florido que revelou com generosidade parte de suas pernas.

Ela chorava.

Do outro lado do estado, na abertura de uma velha mina abandonada eles saiam relutantes, olhos negros e tez pálidas. O vento naquela região era gelado e tenaz, lhes concedendo a aromas diversos que instigaram a atenção de Edward, principalmente. Recém criado, ele vivia um novo mundo, em uma nova existência. Aprenderia com o tempo a se acostumar com a constância de seu corpo e a mudança em seu habitat. Seus olhos negros brilhavam intensamente, ele sentia-se forte, leve e sedento. Ao seu lado, seu criador, conhecido por muitos como o jovem doutor, sentia-se, pela primeira vez, desde que entrara no mundo imortal, feliz! Esta alegria atraiu a atenção do seu recém criado, que ele, intimamente, passou a chamar de filho.

_Fique aqui! Tenho que ter certeza de que estamos sós.

Edward olhou no horizonte, o sol nascia por trás nas nuvens pesadas, era o começo do inverno. Ele ouviu atentamente a diversos sons, menos o bater de seu coração, nem mesmo do estranho que agora ele sabia o nome.

_Tenho sede, muita! – Edward tinha certeza de que beber água não iria saciar aquela necessidade estranha e, lembrou-se das imagens que vira antes de se levantar do chão daquela gruta. O estranho, Carlisle, ele bebia de animais. Edward soube que de alguma forma, agora, eles eram iguais. Então se concentrou nos barulhos que vinham da mata e ouviu o bater de um coração, rápido e leve. Seus instintos o guiaram até elas e sua boca se inundou de um liquido que não era saliva, mas que ele sentia ser forte e letal, assim como, todo o seu corpo. As batidas se aproximavam dele que sem saber como, sentia-se impulsionado.

_"Ele é muito veloz!"_

Foi então que Edward percebeu que já corria mata a dentro. As arvores passavam por seus olhos como meros borrões, ele mal sentia o chão sob seus pés descalços, alias, ele nada sentia a não ser a sede que lhe secava o corpo. As batidas ficaram fortes e suas narinas se dilataram com o cheiro repugnante do corpo de um animal de porte grande, que ruminava em uma campina aberta. Edward abriu sua boca e expôs dentes brancos e perfeitos, o barulho do sangue fluindo pela veia do animal o atiçou e ele deu um salto perfeito e feroz sobre sua vitima. Em outra vida seria uma cena que chocaria até mesmo os mais resistentes. O gemido de prazer escapou pela goela de Edward no momento exato que o fluido sanguíneo inundou sua boca. Fora rápido, fora intenso e, saboroso. Com apenas uma única dentada, ele dilacerou a garganta do animal, bem em cima da veia maior, a jugular. Seus ouvidos captaram as batidas fortes do coração que agitado bombeou mais rápido o saboroso alimento para depois, em parcos segundos, cessar de bater. Mas o sangue ainda fluía até sua boca que faminta sugou até a ultima gota.

Insatisfeito ainda que estava, ele largou o corpo sem vida do animal no chão, erguendo-se tão rápido quanto um piscar. Seus olhos se arregalaram para a nova vida, pois imagens diversas lhe bombardeavam a mente. Ele se viu, em pé no meio da campina, acima do corpo do animal. Sua pele era branca e ele usava uma roupa de hospital. Sua postura era agressiva, pois que estava assim, meio curvado, com os dentes expostos e as mãos em formado de garras. Surpreendido ele se viu tocar a própria face e voltou sua cabeça para a origem daquelas imagens, eram os pensamentos de Carlisle, o vendo um pouco mais ao longe.

Era como se olhar espelho.

Longe dali, dois caçadores, pai e filho, arrumavam suas armadilhas e tiravam as presas daquela madrugada.

_Esta noite foi boa filho!

_É pai, cinco coelhos e um gambá.

Eles passavam a lamina na garganta dos animais e deixam o sangue escorrer para depois arrumar as outras armadilhas. Chegaram na mata antes do alvorecer do dia, eram dois fazendeiros que se dedicavam a caça como distração para as rotinas de suas vidas duras. Um vento, do oeste, passou forte por seus corpos saudáveis e levou até as narinas sensíveis de um grande predador o aroma saboroso de seus sangues. Edward rosnou ao ser bombardeado por cheiros assim. Era diferente do animal, era poderoso.

_"Não!"_

Os olhos negros e assustados de Carlisle lhe diziam algo, quase impossível. Sua mente gritava-lhe a negação do que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele se impulsionou a correr o máximo que conseguia e, mesmo assim, estava muito atrás. A agonia tomava conta dele que passou a cogitar as possibilidades de tentar salvar os humanos.

Humanos!

Esta palavra fizera Edward parar repentinamente. Ele via as imagens confundirem-se em sua mente. De Carlisle e dos caçadores. O mais jovem, pensava na mulher que deixara no leito quente. O mais velho, o pai, pensava somente em tomar a um bom gole de café e se estirar em sua cadeira de balanço. Depois ele lembrou-se que era domingo de páscoa e sua senhora deveria querer ir a igreja. Um rosnado fez os caçadores se assustarem, eles empunharam suas armas, o rosnado foi ouvido novamente.

_O que é isto pai?

_Algum animal muito grande!

_Um urso?

_Não, este rosnado me lembra os leões da montanha.

_Mas aqui?

Animal, ele sentia-se assim, um grande e feroz predador. Os rosnados aumentaram e com satisfação Edward via através de sua mente que suas presas estavam acuadas. Aquela sensação fazia os corações baterem ainda mais rápidos, ele podia ouvir o fluir do sangue quente e salivou. Edward assumiu uma postura mais agachada e se preparou para saltar quando Carlisle pulou na sua frente.

_Não, não matamos humanos! – ele conseguira alcançar Edward quando este parara. Carlisle estava disposto a tudo para não deixar seu filho dar curso a natureza predadora de sua origem. Edward tinha que saber que havia como dominar os instintos, tornar-se forte sem causar danos.

_Somos diferentes, mais fortes. Temos a obrigação de saber fazer certo esta diferença, meu filho.

_Não sou seu filho! – Edward lançou-se sobre o corpo de Carlisle e, foi repelido com facilidade impressionante. Ele, que sempre desejou ser um soldado e, agora, naquela nova condição, sentiu-se poderoso e imbatível. Com um salto ele tornou a avançar contra seu criador, que novamente se esquivara de seu ataque o jogando contra si mesmo. Edward voou e caiu de costas. Seus olhos olharam para o céu cinzento.

_"Ele é muito forte e veloz, mas imaturo. Não sabe como usar este poder."_

Edward ergueu-se, tão rápido quanto podia. Mas ao invés dele impulsionar-se novamente, ele implorou:_Então me ensine!

Os aromas dos humanos tornaram-se de menor importância, pois ele vira na mente de Carlisle todo aquele poder em escalas inimagináveis. Ele vira os anos, muitos deles, na existência daquele ser, serem ocupados com estudo e descobertas desconcertantes. Ele piscou e Carlisle estava ao seu lado, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

_Você me ouviu pensar?

A cabeça apenas balançou a afirmação. Carlisle divagou além de seu controle, ele lembrou-se da corte suprema, que recrutava pelo mundo aos especiais.

__"Eu sou um?"_

Carlisle lembrou-se que antes de abandonar os inquestionáveis, eles recrutaram dois adolescentes, alguns anos mais novos do que Edward, Jane e Alec. Dizimaram com a vila onde aquelas crianças viviam quando humanas e lhes concederam a eternidade. Não era uma opção entre a vida e a morte, era uma imposição de seres inescrupulosos. Edward achou que algumas coisas nunca mudavam, fossem humanos, como Hitler ou Napoleão, fossem criaturas poderosas, a ganância e a arrogância não faziam distinções. Seres assim, o fizera desejar lutar na guerra.

_Primeiro, Edward, você deve saber o que somos.

_E o que somos?

_Vampiros!

Seis meses depois, na pequena comunidade de Wilseyville, no condado de Caravelas o Dr. Ronald Trump atendia no hospital local. Desde a sua chegada a cidade o índice de atendimento naquele hospital, entre as mulheres, aumentara em quase setenta por cento. Sempre reservado, ele fora aceito naquela comunidade com imensa alegria. O prefeito fez questão de frisar que um médico com as qualificações do bom Dr. Trump não aceitaria esconder-se naquele fim de mundo ganhando a um parco ordenado e não questionou a excentricidade do jovem médico de querer atender somente a noite e morar longe da cidade, aos pés da montanha. Ele alegava que durante o dia cuidava do irmão. Este gesto tão caridoso atraiu a atenção das casamenteiras da localidade que não mediam esforços para percorrerem a longa distância até a residência do médico a prestar suas solidariedades.

Diante deste inconveniente, Carlisle tivera que tomar medidas de precauções e passou a rondar o perímetro, rosnando, afim de afuguentar as damas de almas tão generosas. O que ele não contava, era que isto iria atrair caçadores para a floresta do condado de Caravelas. Surgiu um boato na pequena cidade de que os leões da montanha desciam para a mata fechada daquela localidade.

_Carlisle, por que você foi assustar as mulheres?

_Elas subiram até aqui para conhecê-lo, pois ficaram penalizadas com a sua condição!

Edward por não sentir-se preparado, recusava a descer a montanha. Lá, ele tinha de tudo, alimento, habitat e uma casa com livros para saciar sua sede de saber.

_Penalizadas por mim? O que você disse ao povo?

_Que você é cego, por este motivo não posso trabalhar de dia.

_Eu não entendo esta tua necessidade de se envolver com os humanos, trabalhar, por exemplo.

_A vida para nós jamais mudará. Mas estamos aqui, Edward, podemos participar de alguma coisa. Isto nos ajuda. Eu vivi por mais de duzentos anos e sei que o tédio, a falta de vinculo, já levou muitos de nós a dizimar comunidades iguais a Wilseyville.

_Bom, agora eles acham que tem leões da montanha na redondeza. Não nos deixarão em paz. Possivelmente teremos que nos mudar novamente. E por que eu tinha que ser cego?

_"Achei uma boa alternativa para justificar o fato de você não circular na comunidade."_

Edward aos poucos aceitava algumas realidades de sua nova condição, a primeira delas era a de não se nutrir de humanos, mesmo que o aroma deles fosse irresistivelmente saboroso. E, mesmo agora, ele ainda não aceitava totalmente o fato imutável de que era um ser amaldiçoado e temido pelas lendas religiosas, um vampiro. Suas surpresas a cada dia que jamais tinha fim, eram maiores. A começar pelo fato dele jamais sentir sono ou cansaço. Edward subira as montanhas frequentemente a caça dos temíveis leões. Ele corria com a velocidade do vento e jamais ofegava. A necessidade de alimentar-se de algo sólido não existia também, somente a sede eterna.

Mas, uma noite após aquela conversa que ele tivera com Carlisle, algo acontecera. O dia amanhecia lento e gelado, alguns raios de sol se despontavam através das arvores alta. Carlisle andava na velocidade de um humano, agora que já se encontrava a porta de sua casa no alto da montanha. Ele viu Edward, em pé na varanda, virado de lado. Os raios do sol brilharam entre os fios acobreados dos cabelos dele e reluziram na pele pálida, como se ela estivesse recoberta de pequenas gotinhas brilhantes.

_"Edward, encontrei um livro muito interessante na biblioteca, talvez nos ajude a entender melhor o seu dom...!"_

Os pensamentos de Carlisle emudeceram, para depois de um longo silencio voltarem com uma única pergunta:

_"O que você fez, Edward?"_ – seu filho voltara-se e mostrara sua face ao seu criador. Edward via a sua imagem refletida nas íris amarelas de Carlisle, ele via a face do monstro de olhos rubi.


	6. Chapter 6

Reticências

Capitulo 6

Edward ouvia os pensamentos de seu pai, eram tão velozes quanto ele a correr pela casa. A brisa trouxe da floresta os aromas que ele já estava acostumado a sentir, mas também, lhe trouxe os cheiros dos corpos que tivera a um cuidado meticuloso para esconder. Por instante ele fechou aos seus olhos e se permitiu relembrar pela ultima vez o que acontecera. A madrugada gelada mal havia dado inicio quando ele ouviu os pensamentos agressivos que se aproximavam da cabana. Com medo de ser descoberto, Edward foi para o ultimo cômodo e ficou rente a parede do quarto. Eram dois homens, eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo quando decidiram deixar a vila e subir pela floresta até a casa do bom e belo doutor. Jim e Earl, dois amigos de infância. Cresceram naquela cidade a mais de quarenta anos, tinham família, mulheres, filhos e cachorros. Eram fazendeiros locais, mas, eles tinham algo a mais em comum. Um segredo partilhado somente entre eles. Um historia obscura formada através do prazer que eles sentiam em propagar o medo nas pessoas que não podiam se defender.

Edward havia sentido o cheiro forte de excitação que emanava do corpo deles. Ele via as imagens que passavam nas cabeças, eram dúbias e grotescas. O medo de ser descoberto aos poucos foi-se dissipando do corpo de Edward, ele sentia-se frio. Earl, era o líder entre os dois e foi quem chamou a sua atenção, pois tinha um cheiro diferente, mais forte e doce. Eles haviam planejado a muito aquele ataque soturno, iriam esperar o bom doutor descer a encosta para depois subiram e fazerem uma visita ao irmão infeliz que não podia enxergar. Já faziam muito tempo desde a ultima vez que a dupla fizera aquilo. Da ultima fora um andarilho que perdido na mata tivera o azar de encontrar os dois que caçavam. Mas aquela não era uma noite para azares e sim uma noite de caça. Edward rosnou. Os homens não teriam piedade dele, eles seriam cruéis. Mas Edward não era um cego desprotegido de verdade. Ele ainda pensou em usar a sua velocidade e fugir para a mata e lá aguardar. Mas os homens estavam decididos a irem mais fundo com seus planos, eles aguardariam pelo bom doutor na manhã que nasceria, depois, ateariam fogo na cabana, tudo muito bem planejado.

Que Carlisle não seria também uma vitima nas mãos deles, mas, e os outros que viriam se ele não fizesse algo. Então ele esperou sentado na beira da cama até que Jim abrisse a porta do quarto e o encontrasse. Fora rápido, mas intenso. Pois quando ele pegou em Earl, o monstro dentro de si vociferou e sem controle ele acabou por colocar tudo a perder pelo o que aprendera naqueles meses tomando do sangue humano. Era forte, era poderoso. Edward sentiu-se vivo novamente. Seus sentidos se ampliaram em escalas jamais antes concebidas. Sua mente fervia e seu corpo morto, pulsava.

Duas bolsas foram postas aos seus pés.

__"Filho devemos partir agora, antes que a cidade comece a vasculhar, devemos..."_

_Jogar os corpos em uma trilha próxima, perto do anoitecer. O estrago que eu fiz irá corroborar para a idéia deles terem sido atacados por leões da montanha. Depois partiremos, será melhor assim.

Edward se via através de Carlisle e sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, pois ele via a face do monstro, não do jovem inteligente e sensível que sempre fulgurava na mente de seu criador.

_Não sei se um dia você irá me perdoar Carlisle, mas...

As palavras foram silenciadas pelo abraço que ele recebeu de seu criador. Edward sentiu-se único naquele momento. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o ar passou a entrar rápido em seu corpo. Um sentimento além do ódio incompreensível o inundou e, ele retribuiu o abraço recebido.

_Edward, teremos toda a eternidade para compartilharmos, que ela seja melhor aproveitada na base da confiança, da amizade e, por que não, do amor. Nada tenho que perdoá-lo, pois apesar de termos agora a uma condição diferente, ainda podemos errar meu filho. E, como humanos que fomos e somente quem já sentiu isto, teria a humildade de pedir perdão como você acaba de fazer.

Uma grande lição Edward aprendia naquele momento com o seu criador, eles ficaram se olhando por um segundo que representou anos em suas vistas. Edward via a sua frente um homem jovem, apenas alguns anos mais velho do que ele, que aos olhos incautos poderiam passar sem qualquer adversidade como irmãos. Mas que na realidade era a uma criatura boa que lutava em prol dos desprovidos e dos fracos, renegando a si mesmo por mais de duzentos anos a sua real natureza. Provando que a mente pode sim, dominar o bestial, o rude e o inumano. Isto não se podia aprender nos livros, Edward tinha certeza. O dia se fechou e eles seguiram os planos de deixar os corpos para serem achados, o que não demorou muito. Pela cidade soou o alarme de que algum leão da montanha descera a procura de comida. Caçadores se reuniram para varreram a floresta. O prefeito e o xerife da cidade foram falar com o doutor, a orientá-lo a descer a montanha com o irmão diante de tal perigo. Esta foi a deixa que Carlisle esperava, alegando insegurança e falta de infra estrutura ele deixou a cidade de Wilseyville oito meses depois. Viajaram para cantos distantes do país, onde o clima fosse a favor de suas particularidades e os humanos pouco interessados em visitantes. Quando era viável, Carlisle comprava mansões distantes das cidades e se possível escondidas em alguma mata fechada. Mas a permanência nunca chegava a ser mais do que um ano. E nestas mudanças ele encontrou-se com o seu passado na cidade de Ashland.

Foi em uma tarde que Carlisle, conhecido na cidade e no pequeno hospital como doutor Peter Reaser voltou mais cedo do que era esperando, surpreendendo a Edward, que para todos os efeitos era conhecido seu irmão mais novo John Reaser. Ele estava agitado demais para a sua personalidade sempre calma e contemplativa, o que levou a chamar a atenção de Edward.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Ainda não sei, eu acho que talvez tenhamos que nos mudar.

Edward ficou um instante em silencio, ele nada conseguia ler na mente de seu criador, pois com o tempo Carlisle desenvolvera a técnica de deixar a mente em branco quando desejava ter privacidade em seus pensamentos perto dele.

_Acha? Talvez?

_Eu encontrei na cidade, no hospital, um pessoa que não via a alguns anos.

_Esta pessoa te reconheceu? Ela representa algum perigo?

Sem muitas alternativas Carlisle abre a sua mente e revela a face da mulher que o deixara tão agitado. Edward recordou-se dela também.

_Mas ela sabe o que você é?

_Eu não sei, mas sabe que sou diferente e com certeza não deva ter me esquecido, apesar do tempo que se passou.

Edward viu tudo novamente, o dia que ele a salvou na floresta do urso e quando ela quebrara a perna, no hospital em Columbus. Sim ela notara que ele era diferente e nada dissera. E hoje ele a encontrou novamente por acaso. Mas com sua rapidez conseguiu fugir antes que ela o visse. Edward viu o rosto bela da jovem de outrora agora transformado em uma mulher, sofrida, que chorava magoada.

_Mas ela não o viu!

_Sim, mas voltará ao hospital, não sei por quanto tempo conseguirei ficar me escondendo, não sei, Edward.

_Carlisle, ela não falou da primeira vez.

_Era muito jovem, cheia de ilusões. Agora é uma mulher feita, não posso arriscar.

Edward apenas acentuou que eles deveriam ter calma. Que ele iria procurar pela cidade, saber se de fato Esme lá morava ou se estava somente de passagem. Para esta segunda opção, eles ficariam na cidade e Carlisle procuraria ser mais atento do que já o era. Edward viu na mente do homem que ele aprendera em tão pouco tempo a confiar um conflito interno, algo, relativamente novo para ambos.

Edward a achou, uma mulher amedrontada e sofrida. Que fugira de sua vida passada, que vivia quase como uma clandestina, ela e seu pequeno filho de dois anos. Ele acompanhou toda a noite de Esme, que se desvelava a cuidar do pequeno filho nos fundos de uma casa grande em um bairro de classe média da cidade. Ela vivia escondida em uma casinha. Edward muito não conseguiu coletar, mas o pouco que soube, o pequeno Nicholas estava doente, febre infantil, este foi o motivo de levar Esme até o hospital. Ele passou a acompanhá-la por duas noites seguintes para aflição de Carlisle que não entendia que Edward entrasse calado na mansão e nada lhe dissesse.

Mas, na terceira noite eles conversaram.

_Ela sofre, pois vive com medo. aquelas primeiras palavras estranhamente trouxeram angustia a Carlisle. Pelo o que pude ler na mente de Esme... Eles ficaram em silencio por um instante, sentindo o tom da pronuncia do nome dela ...ela não pretende ficar muito tempo, esta juntando dinheiro, quando tiver o suficiente ela irá fugir com o filho pequeno!

_Fugir, Edward?

_Sim.

_Mas quem poderia ameaçá-la a este ponto?

_O marido dela!

Carlisle olhou para o filho e sua mente o levou até a floresta em uma noite escura, uma noite de predadores e entre eles, uma frágil criança.

_Conte-me mais! ele sabia que estava quebrando todas as regras, mas, era um daqueles momentos únicos que não voltavam a acontecer e Carlisle já vivera a muitos anos para saber identificar um quando acontecia. Era o momento da mudança, forte e intenso que crescia dentro de seu peito duro e frio.

_Ela sofreu maus tratos enquanto viveu com o marido. Um ex-soldado que voltou da guerra perturbado.

Edward também se permitiu voltar no tempo e lembrar que antes de sua transformação, ele desejava ir para a guerra, a mesma que devastara com o mundo e com a vida daquela mulher.

_O que eu vi na mente de Esme são pensamentos fracionados, mas intensos. Aquela mulher encontra-se ferida no corpo e na alma. Ela teve todos os seus sonhos destruídos, menos um, o de dar um mundo melhor para o filho. Ela fugiu em uma noite escura e de chuva com a criança embaixo dos braços, se aproveitando de uma das bebedeiras do marido. Carlisle, ele a espancava!

Carlisle sentiu a raiva, mesmo que contida, na voz de Edward. Mas o que o surpreendeu foi o que ele mesmo sentiu, o frio tão costumeiro esvair-se de seu corpo e dar lugar a um calor que crescia lentamente em seu peito.

_Ela esta escondida na casa do irmão, mas não é um bom plano, pois a família dela é rigorosa e não admitem mulheres separadas dos maridos.

_Mas o marido dela não vale nada! pronto o calor abrandou através de suas palavras e Carlisle se permitiu julgar. Aquele momento foi único para eles, Edward olhou admirado para o seu criador, sempre tão contido e ponderado, propenso a ajudar, mas não a interferir, se rebelava contra seus próprios paradigmas.

Carlisle não conseguia conceber que alguém pudesse macular algo tão delicado e puro. Ele que anos atrás não permitira que uma besta desse fim a vida da jovem criança sentia-se agora responsável por ela.

_Carlisle, você não pode salvá-la de todas as bestas, é a vida dela, lembra?

Ele trabalhou naquela noite com a imagem de Esme em sua cabeça, do sorriso, da voz doce e do balanço suave de seus cabelos. Inadvertidamente, Carlisle encerrou seu turno da noite um pouco antes do horário e foi até o endereço que Edward lhe dera, ele correu por cima dos detalhados pois tinha pressa de se encontrar com o seu passado e, quando finalmente lá chegou sentiu-se agradavelmente assolado pelo aroma dela, já tão intimo em seu organismo.

A criança chorava sem parar, pois sofria. A mãe, desesperada orava a Deus que lhe concedesse misericórdia e desprovida de recursos, ela embrulhou o pequeno em panos e saiu pela madrugada que se findava. Carlisle de longe acompanhou o sofrimento de Esme, ele viu lagrimas nos olhos claros dela e julgou que aqueles olhos jamais deveriam verte-las. Ela caminhou apressada pelas ruas da cidade, pois deveria atravessá-la até chegar ao hospital. O dia nascia firme com sol quente. Nunca em seus duzentos anos Carlisle lamentara por ter dia de sol em sua existência, nunca até hoje. Ele deveria se abrigar, esconder dos humanos sua verdadeira natureza e aguardar. Assim que entrou em sua mansão, ele já tomara a decisão de auxiliar Esme.

_Você vai quebrar as regras, Carlisle?

_Eu já fiz isto uma vez, sou responsável pelo sofrimento dela hoje!

_Não a impunidade é responsável! Carlisle, como ela existem milhares de mulheres que sofrem estes maus tratos. Devemos interferir?

_Edward, não estou pedindo que me entenda, apenas que saiba que eu preciso fazer alguma coisa por ela, especialmente.

Mas Edward não compreendia. Ele ainda era jovem, cheio de idealismo. Ele não entendia como se tem o poder e se opta por nada fazer? Por segregar quem deva ou não ter o beneficio da salvação? Com seu dom, Edward estava cada vez mais impulsionado a questionar o certo e o errado. Ele todas as noites lia a mente dos assassinos, dos ladrões e dos pústulas. Ele leu os últimos pensamentos dos inocentes, frágeis e solitários que morriam perguntando onde estava a justiça de Deus. Ele tudo via, ouvia e lia. Apenas isto. Depois voltava para a mansão e enfiava seu nariz nos livros e se enchia de conhecimento. Ele era forte, mas vivia entre os fracos. Era um predador, mas lutava contra a sua natureza. Era muita contradição para um único corpo, mesmo um corpo duro de pedra como o dele.

O dia foi lento e inquietante. Edward via através da mente de Carlisle que o mesmo deixaria uma somatória em dinheiro na porta de Esme, mas ele tinha duvidas se ela aceitaria, talvez sim, a julgar pela situação desesperadora em que ela vivia. Assim que ele chegasse ao hospital iria se interagir do caso da pequena criança e quem sabe fazer algo também, com seus conhecimentos médicos. O que Carlisle não esperava era que enquanto ele viabilizava alternativas para salvar Esme de seu triste fim, ela já havia encontrado este caminho pulando de um precipício perto a mata local. Mas, isto, Carlisle teria somente conhecimento quando entrasse no hospital para cumprir o seu turno.

Ele se dirigiu até a recepção e tomou o livro de registros em busca do nome da mulher e do pequeno filho que deram entrada naquele dia. Estava lá, marcado no horário em que ele a vira pela ultima vez, 06:10hs.

Depois, ele procurou pelo paciente, se preparando para reencontrá-la, mas quando no leito chegou, estava sendo ocupado por outra pessoa, um senhor com pneumonia. Carlisle foi em busca de informações com os funcionários e ouviu da boca de um enfermeira consternada a tragédia que se deu naquele dia. Ele mal esperou a mulher concluir o seu relato e caminhou o mais natural que pode até o necrotério do hospital. As macas ainda estavam lá, colocadas juntas por algum funcionário sádico que sentiu a necessidade de juntar mãe e filho pela ultima vez. A criança não resistira, o corpo enfraquecido pela doença dera seu ultimo suspiro um pouco depois de entrar no hospital, os médicos pouco puderam fazer. A voz da enfermeira soou na mente de Carlisle assim que ele removeu o lençol da face dela. Os olhos abertos estavam como vidros.

_"_Foi horrível, doutor! Ela saiu do hospital consternada pobrezinha, esperamos por ela todo o dia, pois providências necessitavam serem tomadas. Mas qual não foi a nossa surpresa, quando mineradores trouxeram o corpo. Que Deus tenha piedade, ela se jogou da muralha da mina, o senhor deve conhecer, mais para o oeste, perto da mata..."_

_Eu poderia salvá-la de todas bestas deste mundo, pequena Esme, menos de você mesma...

Ele sussurrou as palavras para o corpo quebrado e como resposta, Carlisle ouviu muito fraco o coração que bateu. Ele olhou mais atentamente para ela e se concentrou nele, que era a sua fonte da vida.

_Esme, me dê uma chance, por favor!

Tum...- longe e fraco, ele que lhe respondia, o coração de Esme. Agindo pelo instinto somente, Carlile retirou o resto do lençol e virou com cuidado a cabeça machucada, o sangue seco que escorrera por todo o corpo e pelo chão dava uma tonalidade fúnebre aos belos cabelos dela. Com dois dedos, Carlisle os tirou do pescoço que por algum milagre não se quebrara na queda e o mordeu. O sangue doce inundou sua boca, era a segunda vez que ele experimentava dele em toda a sua existência. Carlisle sugou o equivalente a um gole somente, o suficiente para deixar fluir de sua boca o seu veneno que se irradiou pelo corpo dela. Depois, ele a envolveu no lençol e partiu com ela em seus braços e, enquanto corria ele ouvia o bater do coração que já reagia ao efeito do veneno que lentamente ganhava o corpo pequeno e quebrado de Esme. Carlisle não se lembrava de algo parecido em sua existência e temeu pelo destino dela, pois duvidas lhe assolavam o corpo, será que ela iria resistir ao processo? Estando assim tão fraca e quase sem sangue no corpo?

Ele entrou na mansão pela janela dos fundos e se dirigiu ao porão e lá depositou o corpo inerte no chão e descobriu apenas o rosto e notou que os olhos estavam fechados. O coração forte de Esme batia alheio ao estado de seu corpo, impulsionado pelo veneno que tomava o lugar do sangue. Carlisle esperou pelos gritos que não deveriam tardar, mesmo Edward, enfraquecido pela febre, gritou já nas primeiras horas, mas, Esme mantinha os lábios cerrados e a mesma expressão em seu rosto. Sem ter muito o que fazer Carlisle puxou uma mão dela e viu com imensa tristeza que havia dois dedos quebrados. Ele sabia que se ela resistisse ao processo da transformação o corpo iria se regenerar assim que tivesse o veneno percorrendo por todo o corpo. As horas passaram como minutos apenas os quais Carlisle não sentiu, pois ele tinha todos os seus sentidos voltados para o coração de Esme, acompanhando cada batida, umas mais longas, outras curtas e saltadas. Ele estava tão concentrado que não percebeu, apesar de ter sentidos apuradíssimos, que estava sendo observado já a algum tempo por Edward.

Carlisle via sua vida passando diante de seus olhos contemplando a passagem de Esme. A esposa e o filho que morreram de fome na velha Inglaterra contaminada pela peste negra. Lentamente e com ternura ele acariciou um dedo, o mindinho e olhou com atenção para o formato bem feito da unha e fechou seus olhos, sentindo apenas o bater do coração, o único elo entre eles. Mas ele sabia que não era verdade, ele sabia que o amor levara Esme até ele, sem que ela soubesse, um amor indireto e maternal, o mesmo amor que o fizera salvar a vida do jovem que desejava ser soldado.

_Carlisle?

_Edward? Carlisle voltou-se e o viu parado perto da porta, o rapaz alto e esquio. Ele olhou para os cabelos bronze e lembrou-se de Elizabeth e depois voltou-se para Esme que agora gemia, muito baixinho.

Mãe.

Mulheres que deram a vida pelos filhos.

Com calma ele tocou uma mecha dos cabelos de Esme antes de falar:_Não me julgue, Edward!

_Não vou! havia sinceridade no tom baixo da voz profunda e aveludada de Edward.

_Eu não poderia deixá-la partir!

_Eu sei!

Eles ficaram dois dias e duas noites acompanhando o processo, por vários momentos acharam que o coração não iria conseguir pois o corpo estava tão fraco que ela não tinha forças para gritar.

_Carlisle, eu vim da cidade.

_Sim?

_O marido de Esme está sendo caçado pelas autoridades.

_Porque?

_Ele apareceu no hospital, no dia em que você a tirou de lá. As autoridades acham que ele levou o corpo. Não poderemos ficar aqui, temos que partir.

Eles olharam para ela. Que não mais gemia e que já apresentava na face a palidez eterna. Carlisle ergueu-se, ele sabia que teria apenas horas.

_Tome conta dela, vou providenciar tudo.

Naquela noite o diretor do hospital lamentou o desligamento do jovem médico que partia em busca de novos desafios. As vinte e duas horas um carro parou em frente a mansão. Malas foram postas no bagageiro e um homem jovem e loiro entrou pela porta da frente, ele levava em suas mãos roupas de mulher, lembrando-se ainda da expressão da jovem que o atendeu na loja feminina.

__"Posso ajudá-lo?"_

__"Sim, quero comprar um vestido, um casaco e sapatos para minha esposa."_

Esposa! uma palavra tão pequena e tão impactante. Carlisle desceu lentamente as escadas que levava até o porão e quando ele colocou sua mão na maçaneta se perguntou se o processo terminara.

_Quase, acho que são as ultimas batidas.

Eles se aproximaram do corpo inerte, Carlisle notou que o dedo quebrado agora estava reto e ele tomou a mão pequena com cuidado entre as suas, percebendo que agora, eles tinham a mesma temperatura e, encantando, ele viu, ele sentiu os dedos dela mexerem-se entre os seus. Seus olhos focalizaram o rosto suave de Esme no momento exato em que ela abriu os olhos para a nova vida.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Reticências

Capitulo 7

Tum!

A última batida do coração foi sentida com tanta intensidade que a fez abrir seus olhos do mar de fogo e dor em que ficou mergulhada nos últimos dias. Seu primeiro instinto foi o de capturar os sons diversos desde os das baratas pelos cantos mais escondidos daquele lugar até o do passarinho cantando distante do lado de fora. Mas o som do seu coração se silenciara e ela sabia que era para sempre. Então, ela sugou do ar enquanto levava uma mão ao peito e estranhamente soube que estava viva.

Este foi o seu primeiro pensamento.

E a primeira visão de sua nova existência foi a de um teto escuro, provavelmente a parte de baixo de algum assoalho que estava sujo e com teias de aranhas. Ela viu as frestinhas nas madeiras do teto e os insetos que se escondiam por elas, para depois, olhar as partículas de poeira no ar que bailavam em frente à luz fraca e amarela da lâmpada redonda. Deveria ser algo simples de se ver, mas não o era, pois havia intensidade ali, com detalhes jamais vistos antes nas cores e nos movimentos assimétricos.

De lábios abertos Esme degustou do paladar de cada partícula que pinicava em sua língua. Era tudo parte de uma perfeita sincronia que se complementou quando ela capturou os aromas presentes no ar com o seu olfato e, dentre tantos, ela distinguiu, em especial, o orvalho da madeira, da menta e do mel. Mas, havia também, um cheiro próximo ao seu corpo, indecifrável ainda, mas, agradavelmente penetrante.

Carlisle a viu abrindo seus lábios e sugando do ar e pensou que aquele ato fosse somente um reflexo cognitivo de sua outrora personalidade humana. Ele se maravilhava com a transformação da mulher deitada a sua frente que tinha na pele imaculada a palidez que lhe era tão intima e sentiu a força contida nos dedos pequenos que apertavam a sua mão, a força de uma recém-transformada. Ela não tinha controle de seus atos, ele o sabia, então, lhe falou como falaria a uma criança que anda pela primeira vez:

_Está tudo bem! – pois era assim que ele sentia-se, responsável pela mulher que acordava para uma nova existência, a qual, ele concedera. Com atenção desmedida Carlisle notou que ela voltou-se atraída pela sua voz, que a direcionou em meio ao mar de descobertas, como se fosse a luz de um farol em meio a tempestade sem fim. Mas a voz, calma e acolhedora também, a levou para uma época distante, longe da dor que queimava em sua garganta, para uma noite escura. Com a força deste pensamento Esme ergueu-se e ficou em pé, vendo-se entre dois jovens homens. Seus olhos foram de um para o outro e sem qualquer explicação ela passou a sentir que os três tinham algo em comum. Esme voltou-se para o loiro alto e pálido que continuava a segurar a sua mão com firmeza, o rosto dele, os olhos e, principalmente, a voz, tudo, até mesmo o cheiro doce que emanava do corpo esquio lhe remontava a um sonho distante, repleto de fragmentos.

_Você!

_Lembra-se de mim, pequena Esme? – havia doçura no timbre daquela voz.

_Sim!- ela titubeou por um instante antes de responder, pois que não sabia quem ele era de fato, mas que sentia que havia a uma forte conexão entre eles.

_Ótimo!

Ele sorriu e a deixando mais relaxada com este gesto, pois que lhe transmitia segurança.

_Como está a sua sede?

A esta menção ela levou seus dedos até a garganta dolorida, havia um incomodo crescente em seu interior, uma secura estranha que piorava a cada instante. Sua mente ainda estava confusa, como se nuvens densas a impedissem de lembrar-se até mesmo de quem ela era, mas aquele homem jovem e loiro era o seu alicerce e, ela deu um passo até ele antes de falar.

_Esta ardendo!

O som da voz que saiu pelos seus lábios era suave e doce e surpreendeu a ambos. Carlisle sentiu-se abrandar com aquela aproximação, ele a contemplava quase que encantado com o que ela tornara-se, linda, simplesmente. E com certa ansiedade perguntou-se o que exatamente ela lembrava-se dele.

_Ela se lembra vagamente de você, mas não sabe quem é, tão pouco de onde. Carlisle, ela sabe que somos diferentes! – havia surpresa na bela voz do jovem de cabelos bronze e Esme se perguntou o que exatamente ela deveria se lembrar? Ela notou também que tanto o jovem de bela voz e cabelos de um tom incomum e o doce homem, chamado de Calisle, tinham o mesmo tom na cor dos olhos, um tom amarelo, fugindo do tom do mel. Mas a ardência estava se tornando muito pronunciada em sua garganta, a tirando daquela contemplação.

_Ela tem sede, o que vamos fazer? – Edward sentia-se intimidado, pois que ele passara por aquela experiência e sabia o quão profunda, e forte era a sensação da sede.

_Vamos ser educados Edward e nos apresentar. Pequena Esme, meu nome é Carlisle e este é Edward! - ela acompanhou com a cabeça de um para o outro, vendo na face de Carlisle a alegria e na do jovem identificado como Edward a duvida.

_Esme, eu lhe trouxe mudas novas de roupas.

Depois, Esme olhou para si mesma a constatar o estado de suas vestes.

_Elas são bem vindas! – e mesmo tendo a garganta seca e dolorida Esme sorriu em retribuição, revelando as pequenas covas em suas faces. Depois, ela soltou sua mão da segurança da mão dele e tocou no profundo rasgo que havia em seu vestido se questionando o que lhe havia acontecido. Sua mente lutava contra a ardência em sua garganta e com tristeza percebeu que não se lembrava de quase nada, apenas de sofrer muito e de que o homem que se intitulou de Carlisle lhe era familiar.

_O que houve comigo?

_Você entenderá com o tempo. Eu e Edward vamos deixá-la a vontade para trocar de roupas, depois a levaremos a um lugar onde poderá aliviar a secura em sua garganta.

Eles saíram lentamente a deixando só naquele porão sujo. Seus dedos tocaram o corpo, sentindo a firmeza de suas carnes e constatando a rigidez excessiva. Ela se surpreendeu quando foi puxar o vestido esfarrapado e o mesmo esmiuçou-se em seus dedos, caindo aos pedaços no chão. Depois ela tomou as mudas novas de roupas a vestindo no corpo e desejou poder tomar a um banho, tirar as manchas escuras que tinha na pele muito pálida. Com os dedos ela procurou ajeitar aos cabelos que estavam desgrenhados e olhou a volta em busca de um espelho. Por ultimo, Esme calçou aos sapatos e se dirigiu até a porta e teve a outra surpresa, pois ao tocar na maçaneta a mesma saiu em sua mão. Esme olhou desconfiada para a porta, para a estrutura da mesma que não parecia estar com a madeira podre. Ela saiu por um corredor estreito e subiu a uma pequena escada até dar em um andar superior e logo encontrou com os olhos ansiosos de Carlisle que lhe sorriu ternamente. Algo se agitou em seu peito e Esme estendeu a maçaneta que estava torta e amassada em sua mão.

_Desculpe, eu não pretendia!

Estranhamente, ela sentiu-se envergonhar.

_Fique tranqüila, era uma porta velha.

Carlisle caminhou até ela, medindo a velocidade de seus passos, tudo inspirava cuidados agora. Ele sorriu e retirou a bola de metal que virara a maçaneta na mão de Esme e colocou a dele no lugar. Lhe era reconfortante sentir o tom macio da pele dela sob a sua.

E único também!

_Venha, Edward nos espera no carro, temos que sair agora, enquanto é noite alta.

Esme se deixou conduzir por ele, pois sentia-se segura e protegida. Eles saíram da casa e ela olhou para trás, enquanto desciam as escadas em direção ao carro preto e lustroso que os aguardavam. Esme notou que estava em uma mansão e possivelmente havia acordado em um porão. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu se lembrar de como havia chegado até lá.

_Esme?

A voz suave e terna de Carlisle a chamou, fora um sussurro, muito baixo. Ela sugou do ar livre da noite, sentindo o sereno que caia cheio de vida. Seus olhos percorreram ao redor do carro, havia uma mata, com arvores altas e escuras e por trás delas uma lua prateada e redonda. O vento que balançou as copas das arvores foi o mesmo que alisou os seus cabelos, mas ela não sentiu frio. A única coisa que Esme sentia era o ardor na garganta e ela aceitou a mão educada que estava estendia, a ajudá-la a entrar no automóvel. A frente, atrás do volante estava Edward, que lhe sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Ele sentia que sua vida mudaria dali por diante com a chegada de Esme.

Assim que Carlisle adentrou no carro e se acomodou ao lado dela, ele ligou o motor do carro o colocando em movimento. Edward havia questionado a Carlisle o motivo de irem de carro para aquela caçada, no que fora advertido por Carlisle a manter a rota longe da cidade, mais para dentro da mata, afim de não expor Esme ao cheiro de algum humano.

_Ela é uma recém criada Edward, sua força e velocidade são impressionantes e eu não gostaria de testá-la neste momento. Não será como você, que absorveu parte do conhecimento apenas lendo a minha mente.

Edward percebeu a surpresa no rosto de Esme, ela vira a própria imagem refletida no espelho retrovisor do carro e tocou com as pontas dos dedos a própria face para depois se deter nos olhos vermelhos.

_Meus olhos, minha pele!

Ela sussurrou.

Edward já o sabia, que um recém criado mantém a cor rubi do sangue, assim que acorda, nas iris dos olhos. E que o tom excessivamente pálido na pele era também um indicio da falta do mesmo no corpo, pois com o coração morto, não tinha como bombear o liquido da vida pelas artérias e vasos.

_Se eu de fato morri, como posso sentir tudo assim, tão intenso? - Ela voltou-se para Carlisle - A rigidez do físico, a textura lisa e fria dos objetos, o quente e macio de sua pele.

Os olhos de ambos se abaixaram para as mãos entrelaçadas firmemente.

_Somos diferentes Esme, Edward e Eu e, agora, você também!

_Estamos mortos?

_Sim e não!

Carlisle concentrou todo o seu poder de persuasão ao olhar para os olhos cheios de duvidas e vermelhos de Esme.

_Eu preciso que você confie em mim neste momento! Não lhe desejo o mal e tudo o que fiz, foi por você, somente. Eu quero que você seja feliz Esme!

_Como se é possível isto, em meio a tantas perguntas?

_Eu irei lhe responder a todas. Mas antes, eu gostaria de lhe aplacar a sede, com ela diminuída será melhor o seu entendimento.

Esme levou seus dedos até a garganta antes de voltar a falar:_Eu sinto que é uma sede diferente, que a água, ou o suco da fruta, não irão aplacá-las.

_Não Esme, somente um fluído em especial poderá fazer isto.

_Qual?

_O sangue!

Ela não pensou por alguns segundos, enquanto desviava seus olhos dos dele. Esme mirou-se no espelho retrovisor e contemplou suas iris redondas e vermelhas, depois sua pele branca e imaculada e, lentamente ela fechou seus olhos. Imagens confusas de si mesma se intercalavam, dela sofrendo uma dor indescritível, com uma criança pequena nos braços, olhos frios a espreitavam, sombras estranhas a acompanhavam, Esme abriu seus olhos repentinamente e se deparou com os de Edward e um brilho reluziu dos deles a fazendo fechar os seus novamente e ver-se a beira de um precipício e depois a dor da escuridão.

Um esgar sofrido escapou dos lábios dela:_Então, Deus me castigou, pelos meus pecados!

_Deus não castiga quem ama, Esme!

_Mas castiga quem tira a própria vida!

Esme voltou-se para Carlisle e viu a tortura na face bela dele.

_Eu tenho muitos anos de existência, minha pequena e doce criança. E em todos estes anos, vi muitas pessoas, realmente merecedoras do castigo divino. Menos você!

Esme soluçava:_Eu estou chorando, mas meus olhos estão secos e eles tem a cor vermelha dos demônios...

_Esme olhe nos meus olhos, eu posso lhe garantir que esta cor irá embora, depois que você se nutrir.

_De quem?

O desespero passou a tomar conta dela.

_De animais, os da floresta! Corsas, Ursos, alguma pequena manada de cervos, até mesmo dos coelhos.

_Comeremos deles, então!

_Não, beberemos do sangue, apenas!

Ela soltou da mão protetora e segurou com desespero os ombros fortes e bem postos de Carlisle.

_O que somos? Para vivermos somente do sangue?

_Vampiros!

Esme soltou dos ombros de Carlisle para colocar suas mãos nas próprias faces.

_Somos demônios!

Desta vez foi Carlisle quem a tomou pelos ombros antes de falar.

_Esme, quando eu olho para você e para Edward, eu não vejo demônios! Eu vejo crianças, as minhas crianças, eu vejo a minha família!

Crianças, família!

Algo que Esme desejou por toda uma vida. Algo que lhe foi negado da forma mais cruel e insensível. Ela sentiu esta perca dentro de si, mesmo não se lembrando dos detalhes. Seus olhos brilhavam entristecidos, eles recaíram nos olhos amarelos de Edward que compartilhava de sua dor e sentiu nele um amor indescritível. Depois voltou-se para Carlisle que a olhava com ternura.

Como eles poderiam ser demônios?

Continua...


End file.
